


move from this moment

by Teaotter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	move from this moment

Steve sometimes gets the past and the present mixed up. His memories are strange that way.

***

He'd shaken his head earlier, when Natasha showed him the safe house apartment in Brno. It was hardly more than a dusty little room right over a storefront whose blacked-out windows might've led a person to think it was abandoned. Steve knew better.

“It's gonna get pretty loud here at night, isn't it?” he'd asked, and Nat had grinned.

“Loud can be fun,” she'd said, and Steve hadn't thought any more about it.

***

Steve remembers standing in an alley behind a bar in France, his body pressed close to a woman he'd just met -- Elise, he thinks her name was -- with the scratchy sounds of the Glenn Miller Band on the radio floating out the open door. Steve had put his hand on her thigh, and they were necking, the heat of their skin sending occasional wisps of steam into the cold air. 

Steve hasn't even thought of Elise for years, but here, now, with Natasha, the memory is vivid enough to be confusing.

The music pounds through the floor from the bar below, muffled but still loud enough to rattle the furniture like a giant heart. But this is a modern mechanical beat, the background to a million songs Steve couldn't name even if Nat weren't kissing him like she's going to eat him alive.

Nat has him sprawled on the dusty floor, where she'd tripped him when they hadn't made it to the bed fast enough for her. She has one hand down his pants, the other under his shirts and digging into his skin because he moans every time and she likes that enough to growl against his lips and do it again. 

Steve has both hands up her skirt, gripping her ass and pulling her down onto him harder. He's thinking about stroking a hand between her legs -- would she mind? -- when she grabs his cock and her hand is so hot and hard and he can feel the calluses on her fingers --

Elise tasted like the wine they'd been drinking, and the scent of her perfume made him dizzy. He was hard and aching with it. Especially when she made those breathy little moans in the back of her throat, quiet like they were fooling anyone, whenever his hands splayed over her breasts. 

\-- and he's snapping the string holding her panties in place without even thinking about it --

Nat growls again, a sound he can feel more than hear, rumbling against the skin of his neck when she bites down hard.

Elise had bitten him, too, soft nips that never once made him wonder if she wanted to break his skin, tear him open, be wild --

It isn't the same with Nat at all, but Steve's pretty sure that's not because of the century.

Nat wriggles out of his grip, shifting to bite her way down his chest, her hands pushing his trousers down roughly as she keeps moving down his belly --

\-- and it's not the first time a woman put her mouth on him, it isn't, but Steve is staring down at her and he knows his eyes are too wide from the way she raises an eyebrow at him slyly. Because Nat is still thinking straight, and that's more of a superpower than Steve is ever gonna have during sex.

All Steve can think is hot, and yes, and more, and please -- he doesn't know how much of that he's even saying out loud, because the music covers everything. He doesn't even realize that he's clenched his hands to fists until Nat grabs one and Steve's fingers don't want to unfold. But Nat just wraps her hand around his -- the touch softer than anything she's done since they got back to the room -- giving him something to anchor himself while the pleasure pounds through him like the music, vicious and sweet.


End file.
